


Sleepwalking

by Bluefire123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: Yami tends to watch over Yugi when he sleeps. Tonight, everything is fine until Yugi suddenly gets out of bed...in his sleep.





	Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I thought about what Yami would do if he saw Yugi sleepwalking. Then, this one-shot happened. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The clouds are slowly rolling across the night sky, moon shining brightly while the stars are twinkling in the distance.

Yugi is lying in bed sleeping peacefully underneath the covers. The Millennium Puzzle is setting on his nightstand, gleaming in the moonlight.

Across from the bed, Yami is sitting at the desk in transparency facing the bed. Arms crossed and one leg over the other, he’s wide awake watching over his aibou as he sleeps. Since he’s a spirit, he doesn’t get tired and need sleep. Sure, when there wasn’t someone threatening Yugi or a duel about to start, he would rest on his downtime. But most nights, he spends them watching over his light.

He feels at peace when he does this, and it’s another way to protect his little one from danger. Also, if Yugi has a nightmare, he’ll already be there to comfort him.

Yugi mumbled a little then turned on his side, now facing the spirit. Yami smiled, loving how cute his hikari can be even in his sleep. He studied Yugi’s face, not a crease in sight showing any signs of discomfort. So far, he’s having a pretty good slumber.

Suddenly, Yugi emits a small groan from his throat. His breathing is still steady, but something is happening. Yami’s gaze is firm on his form, ready to make his way over if necessary.

Yugi slowly rolls onto his back, then sits up in bed. His eyes are still closed as he moves the covers off his body. He moved over to the edge of the bed, mumbling incoherently as he did so.

‘What is Aibou doing?’ Yami thought, confused.

Yugi stood up and took a few steps forward, still breathing deeply. He’s unconscious to the world around him, eyes having yet to open. Then, Yami finally realizes.

Yugi is sleepwalking.

The spirit isn’t familiar with sleepwalking. He has only heard of the act through stories their friends would occasionally tell. Ever since he first heard of it, he sometimes wondered what it looks like. And now, his aibou is doing it.

His curiosity peaking, Yami decided to watch Yugi sleepwalk. Closely, of course. If Yugi appeared to be in any sort of danger, the spirit would immediately stop him.

Mumbling softly along the way, Yugi slowly walked toward his bedroom door. Yami stood up and followed close behind, ready to save his aibou when necessary.

Yami looked ahead of them and saw the closed door. He swiftly made it to the door first and gently opened it, being a quiet as he could to not wake his light. Yugi walked through the door with ease, entering the hallway.

Still unconscious, Yugi started walking down the hall, Yami right behind him. Thankfully, there were no obstacles in the way where Yugi could hurt himself.

Yami took this time to study the teenagers’ movements. His small body clad in light blue pajamas was moving slowly. He’s walking steadily for the most part, stumbling a little at times. It’s a major difference compared to when he’s awake, conscious and aware of everything around him.

As interesting as it is to see someone sleepwalking, Yami is concerned for his aibou. From what he’s heard, this act is harmless for the most part, but it can still be dangerous. He hopes that this is a one-time thing, something that Yugi doesn’t have to live with in the long run.

Still walking slowly, Yugi made it to the top of the staircase. He was about to take another step forward, falling over the edge and down the stairs until-

“Aibou!” Yami yelled, quickly grabbing the back of Yugi’s shirt. He wrapped his other arm around Yugi’s waist and pulled him back into the hallway.

These actions startled Yugi awake. His eyes shot open, and he tiredly looked around in confusion.

“Huh? W-What? Where…?” Yugi said, voice groggy with sleep. His eyes soon met Yami’s and blushed when he realized the position they were in.

“Yami? Where are we?” Yugi asked softly.

“We’re in the hallway, Aibou.” Yami said. “You were sleepwalking.”

‘Sleepwalking?’ Yugi thought tiredly.

Yami nodded, hearing Yugi’s thoughts through their mind link. “I followed you the whole time. You left your room and walked down the hallway, then made it to the edge of the staircase. I caught you before you went any further.”

“Oh…” Yugi said, still trying to process the fact that he just sleepwalked. He was thankful that Yami where there to save him in time. “Thank you, Yami.”

Yami nodded, then guided Yugi back to his bedroom.

* * *

Now sitting in bed, Yugi picked up his cup and took another few sips of water. Yami was in the desk chair again, but now he’s sitting right next to the bed watching Yugi closely.

As soon as they made it to the bedroom, Yami apologized, feeling guilty about the whole situation. He admitted that after hearing about sleepwalking, he was curious to see it firsthand. Yugi forgave him saying that if given the chance, he’d want to see it happen as well.

Yugi continued to drink more water until his cup was empty. With a satisfied sigh, he placed the cup back down on his nightstand feeling better already. He looked at Yami and smiled.

“That was just what I needed. I feel better now.”

“Good.” Yami said. He was glad to see that Yugi is okay.

“I still can’t believe I did this…I actually sleepwalked!” Yugi exclaimed quietly.

Yami nodded. Curious, he asked. “What did it feel like?”

Yugi lifted a fist to his chin, thinking. Whenever Yugi thought deeply about something, he would have the most adorable expression on his face. Yami smiled, waiting for Yugi to respond.

“Hmm…honestly, it just felt like I was sleeping. I didn’t know I was walking, but overall I didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary.” Yugi answered.

“Interesting. You looked like you were awake and asleep at the same time.”

“Yeah. And I wonder if it’ll happen again. Like…what if I do it again tonight?” Yugi asked, worry etching his voice.

Yami thought for a moment, then smiled. “I have an idea.”

He stood up and pushed the chair back to the desk. Then he climbed into bed, made his way over to the wall and settled underneath the covers.

“Lay down.” He instructed gently.

Yugi lied down, wondering what his darker half had planned. Yami brought the covers over their bodies and lied down as well. Then, he wrapped his strong arms around Yugi’s small body. Yugi blushed once he realized what Yami was doing.

“I’m going to hold you while you sleep.” Yami said.

Yugi smiled. His dark will do anything to keep him safe.

Yugi closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the spirit. Yami started rubbing small circles on his back, and Yugi relished the relaxing motions. He closed his eyes and yawned, ready to return to the realm of sleep once again.

“Good night, Yami.”

“Good night, Yugi. Sweet dreams.”

Yugi fell asleep in Yami’s arms, and this time, he didn’t leave the bed again for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's what Yami would do to help his aibou. Well, that's what I think.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
